Antoine Triplett
Antoine Triplett is a level 6 S.H.I.E.L.D. operative who formerly worked on Agent John Garrett's team but soon found out that Garrett was a part of HYDRA during the S.H.I.E.L.D. Civil War. After making this discovery, he became a member of Agent Phil Coulson's team. He helped them stop a HYDRA cell at the Battle at Cybertek and then joined newly promoted Director Coulson and the rest of the team at the Playground to start rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D.. Biography Antoine Triplett joined S.H.I.E.L.D. as a specialist with medical training and eventually gained Level 6 clearance. As the grandson of a Howling Commando, Triplett was expected to do great things. Not wanting to be treated differently because of his heritage, Triplett decided to keep it to himself.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.19: The Only Light in the Darkness He was assigned to Agent John Garrett's team after Grant Ward was assigned to Phil Coulson's team.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.14: T.A.H.I.T.I. Chasing Ian Quinn One of Triplett's missions since he joined Agent John Garrett's team was to investigate and apprehend Ian Quinn since the incidents in Malta. They followed Quinn to Berlin, Germany, and later to Morocco, losing three agents during the mission. After Phil Coulson's team managed to apprehend Ian Quinn, but disobeyed the direct order to take him directly to The Fridge for interrogation, Agents Garrett and Triplett were assigned to take custody of Quinn. When Triplett arrived at The Bus, he came across Grant Ward. They started fighting after a friendly chat as their orders were contradictory. Coulson and Garrett managed to make an arrangement, and their brief fight stopped. After Garrett questioned Quinn and decided to join Coulson in his assault of The Guest House, Triplett stayed on the plane in case his medical training would be needed to help the injured Skye, staying there with Jemma Simmons, for whom Triplett showed certain attraction. Garrett returned from The Guest House with Coulson at the last moment and they witnessed Skye's seemingly impossible recovery. After the mission was over the two agents left with Quinn for The Fridge. Chasing Michael Peterson Every S.H.I.E.L.D. agent in the United States of America was informed about Michael Peterson, and Agent John Garrett and his team were appointed as running point in his search.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.15: Yes Men While in a safehouse in Sydney, Australia, Agents Triplett and John Garrett were attacked by Deathlok. Both were uninjured as Peterson escaped through the roof. Afterwards, Triplett accompanied Victoria Hand, Jasper Sitwell, Felix Blake, and John Garrett aboard the Bus to attend a meeting Agent Phil Coulson wanted in order to discuss the possible identity of the Clairvoyant by reviewing Index rejects. Triplett witnessed Skye become a Level 1 agent. As part of the plan to see if the Index reject Elijah Fordham was the Clairvoyant, Triplett was randomly partnered with Grant Ward. As they entered Milton Keynes Prison, the two discussed the Clairvoyant's past exploits and their feelings about it. Triplett told Ward how hard it was to tell the six-year old son of his former partner, Dan Monroe, that his father wasn't coming home. Before they could interview Fordham, they were called away to assist Felix Blake against Deathlok. Triplett was then assigned to escort Agent Jemma Simmons as she stayed at the Hub as an expert on Deathlok.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.16: End of the Beginning HYDRA Infiltration Triplett was stationed on the Hub with Jemma Simmons during the HYDRA infiltration of S.H.I.E.L.D.. He learned the HYDRA secret through S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Anne Weaver who was contacted by Simmons during the infiltration using Triplett's clearance to access the Holo-Box. Upon being told not to trust anyone, Triplett proved to Simmons his loyalty to S.H.I.E.L.D. by handing her his pocket knife, explaining if she tried to kill him, he would know she is a traitor. This loyalty was tested again shortly afterwards when Agent Victoria Hand - posing as a HYDRA agent - told the pair to vow loyalty to the organization or die. Triplett, after taking an agent hostage, passed the "test" by explaining if he dies he would take a HYDRA agent with him. Once it was revealed that his superior Garrett was a HYDRA agent, Triplett was seen aggressively shouting at his former mentor, clearly saddened over the betrayal.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.17: Turn, Turn, Turn Coulson's Team With his former team dissolved, Agent Triplett traveled with Phil Coulson's team when they went to Providence, a secret base created by Nick Fury, to avoid persecution from Glenn Talbot.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.18: Providence After officially joining Coulson's team, he went on the assignment of rescuing Audrey Nathan from Marcus Daniels, an escapee from the Fridge. He and Coulson used concentrated light with the Gamma Power Reserve to overload Daniels. Triplett piloted an assault plane containing his teammates and Maria Hill from Providence to Los Angeles to intercept Grant Ward, who had abducted Skye. After Skye was rescued, he assured to her his loyalty to Agent Coulson.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.20: Nothing Personal The next morning, Triplett saw his mother and got from her a suitcase filled with gadgets that his grandfather, a member of the Howling Commandos, had used in his adventures. He then drove the team's undercover truck to the Cybertek Corporate Headquarters in Palo Alto and, using a Zip-line Gun, he helped with Phil Coulson's and Melinda May's extraction, as they went undercover to obtain files on Deathlok in order to defeat John Garrett. Coulson's team eventually learned of the HYDRA Barbershop Headquarters in Havana, Cuba, and proceeded there. After infiltrating the base, Triplett and the others found themselves surrounded by a team of Centipede Soldiers and Agent Kaminsky wielding the Berserker Staff.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.21: Ragtag After the defeat of the soldiers and the destruction of the headquarters, Triplett and the rest of Coulson's team went to a new Cybertek Manufacturing Facility in order to apprehend John Garrett. There, Triplett stayed with Phil Coulson providing distraction until they obtained a Humvee which they used to make a hole in the wall for Skye and Melinda May to enter and defeat Grant Ward and free Cybertek's hostages. Triplett was then reunited with Jemma Simmons when she was brought to the Playground by Nick Fury as Phil Coulson's team met Billy Koenig.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.22: Beginning of the End The New Beginning Coulson tasked Melinda May, Antoine Triplett, and Skye to act as back-up for Isabelle Hartley, Idaho, and Lance Hunter, mercenaries hired by Coulson who were attempting to buy information from a former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent when they were attacked by Carl Creel, who stole the information on an 0-8-4 that they sought. Later, Triplett expressed doubts about Billy Koenig because Koenig kept discussing other brothers than Eric; however, Skye told him that Coulson trusted Koenig so he should drop it. After they obtained information from Glenn Talbot, Triplett took the disguise of "General Jones" to help the team to infiltrate a Government Storage Warehouse used to store S.H.I.E.L.D. paraphernalia. When the team was attacked by the Absorbing Man, they separated into two groups: the mercenaries sought to get Izzy medical attention while Triplett and Skye escaped in a Quinjet.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows Triplett and the other field agents discussed with Director Coulson what Creel's motives might be after he caused the death of a waitress. He was present when Coulson talked to Raina, who made a way for them to track the Absorbing Man. After Creel was found, Triplett was assigned as a sniper. He was then shot by Lance Hunter with an I.C.E.R. who took his rifle to exact his own revenge for the death of Isabelle Hartley. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.02: Heavy is the Head When the field agents went to Morocco to apprehend Blizzard, Triplett stayed by Coulson's side aboard the Bus as its pilot. Triplett learned that Jemma Simmons was Coulson's mole in HYDRA. When Hunter asked May if they were even after he was shot by May's I.C.E.R., May looked towards Triplett as she quipped that she and he were even. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.03: Making Friends and Influencing People Triplett piloted the Quinjet to retrieve Jemma Simmons and Bobbi Morse from their undercover assignments in the HYDRA Laboratories. When they arrived at the Playground, he witnessed Lance Hunter arguing with Morse, causing him to ask Melinda May their relationship. May told him they were once married.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.05: A Hen in the Wolf House Relationships Family *Unnamed Mother *Unnamed Grandfather - Howling Commando Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. (First Incarnation) - Allies (Former Relationships) **Nick Fury - Director **Maria Hill - Deputy Director **Victoria Hand † - Superior **Felix Blake - Colleague **Garrett's Team ***John Garrett † - Superior ***Dan Monroe † - Colleague and Friend **Anne Weaver - Colleague **Eric Koenig † - Colleague **Billy Koenig - Colleague **Coulson's Team - Teammates ***Phil Coulson - Superior ***Melinda May ***Leo Fitz ***Jemma Simmons - Friend ***Skye ***Grant Ward *S.H.I.E.L.D. (Second Incarnation) **Phil Coulson - Director **Skye - Colleague and Friend **Jemma Simmons - Colleague **Leo Fitz - Colleague **Melinda May - Colleague **Isabelle Hartley† - Colleague **Idaho† - Colleague **Billy Koenig - Colleague **Lance Hunter - Colleague **Alphonso Mackenzie - Colleague **Bobbi Morse - Colleague *Michael Peterson - Enemy while under HYDRA Coercion, now Ally Enemies *Cybertek - Enemy Organization *HYDRA **Jasper Sitwell † - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague **Centipede Project ***John Garrett † - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Superior and Mentor ***Grant Ward - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague ***Ian Quinn ***Kaminsky **Carl Creel Appearances Trivia *Prior to his appearance on the show, Agent Triplett was announced as an "African-American agent who specializes in combat/weapons", and when B.J. Britt was cast, he was described as "an associate of Bill Paxton's character". *It was revealed, in The Only Light in the Darkness, that Antoine Triplett is the grandson of one of the Howling Commandos but it is unknown which one of them it is. Some believe that Gabe Jones could be his grandfather, since he was the only African-American Howling Commando; this theory is later backed up in Shadows where Triplett disguises himself as General Jones. However, at this time, it is not canon that Gabe Jones is his grandfather. References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Level 6 Category:Coulson's Team Members Category:Heroes